


《献世》2

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 9





	《献世》2

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

2

西洋钟在古中国有了好久，这种机械竟然是舶来品，倒让人觉得有些缺缺。  
听得声音滴答滴答，走针精准，没有丁点感情。  
屋里头黑的很，他没有让人开灯。  
只不过除了黑，倒总有种阴森森的感觉，也不知是不是错觉。

据说，这座小公馆不知是哪位政要曾经金屋藏娇的去处。后来被原配知道闹了起来，最终由族中长辈说和，免得家丑外扬，草草处理了外室。  
等到房子落到张艺兴的手上，这一段儿早成了传闻轶事，只能从做工的老妈子嘴里听得只言片语。

一句两句的，飘进张艺兴耳朵里，他只是笑：左不过是痴男怨女的故事。  
只是，命如草芥的年岁，倒成全不了谁的痴。

正是黄昏时分，天色并没有尽暗。丝丝点点的天光还能从雕梁画栋的窗扇里漏进来，漏在太师椅前的地板上。  
地上铺了波斯毯，映着光影，恍惚有些颓靡。  
最近阴雨缠绵，张艺兴时常疑心自己是不是睡得太久，故而头痛。

他是湖南人，按理来说也是南方人。可自从到了上海，总要嫌这里潮的。  
东西也觉得吃不惯，海派的湘菜像是在他记忆中的味道里隔了一层纱。明明叫着一样的菜色，兴冲冲的点来，又平白叫人失望。他倒更乐意去川菜馆子，或是法餐俄餐。

张艺兴的脑袋搁在椅背上，木头硌得脑袋有点痛。夕阳西下的时刻，偏偏都是一瞬。  
在他的视角，盯着地上的光斑，倏忽消失的片刻，夜晚又要来了。

“怎么在这里睡。”声音从耳边响起的时候，张艺兴吓了一跳。  
地毯太厚，连脚步声都掩去了。  
使得住在这个家里的人，更像是孤魂野鬼一般。

张艺兴抬了下头，看到金钟仁坐在了自己对面。  
电灯被打开，映亮两个人的脸。  
金钟仁神色有些疲惫，坐到张艺兴边上，眼睛一直盯着佣人上茶的动作。  
张艺兴鼻子尖得很，等到正屋里只剩他们两的时候才开口，“怎的血气这么重？”  
金钟仁一手撑着头，“工作。”  
张艺兴不言语，隔了半天，把茶杯向金钟仁推了推，“原以为搞情报的，是不用手沾鲜血的。”

“听下头人说你住不惯。”金钟仁到底还是没端杯子，青瓷里头盛清茶，看着养眼得很，张艺兴推到面前来，他不想破坏了去。  
张艺兴不作臧否，看着茶叶子像一尾尾小鱼一样在茶水里荡，“没有夫人，出去应酬时不太方便罢？”  
金钟仁轻笑，“众人都知道我遍地红颜，哪里舍得正经寻个夫人。”  
张艺兴嗳了一声，他明明清楚金钟仁也不常会去堂子里寻欢作乐的。  
都是说辞罢了。  
两下相对，一时语塞。  
“诶，你知不知道朴军长从我戏院里带走个小戏子？”张艺兴把推给金钟仁的那盏茶自己接过来喝了一口。  
金钟仁摇头，“怎地，张老板还要亲自去要人？”  
倒是过了会儿缓过劲儿来，“朴灿烈？那不是吴世勋他哥么？”

这是他和吴世勋在一起的时候知道的。  
吴世勋他爹有两个夫人，朴灿烈是前头那位夫人生的，吴世勋他娘是续弦。  
小时候一起长大，后来朴灿烈离经叛道不顾家业去当了兵，他爹怕吴世勋跟着发疯，早早送出国去念商科。  
反正阴差阳错的，他家那些明的暗的营生，最后都由吴世勋在料理。  
朴灿烈乐得自在，要枪有枪，要人有人。

“我那什么哥啊，分明是冤家来讨债的。”  
张艺兴曾经不止一次听吴世勋这么说过。

金钟仁看着张艺兴发怔，大概知道勾起了他心事，出声叫了几次。  
“他要是不把人还回来，你又不便出面的话，我帮你斡旋就好了。”金钟仁手指划过桌面，他看到手上没沾上一点灰尘。  
张艺兴摇头，“丁点大的地方，总要见面的。”  
金钟仁蹙眉，“听你的语气像是不怎么期待。”  
张艺兴起身回头，“我无数次想过我和他再见的场景，最多的就是，他一脸冷漠，对我开枪。”

金钟仁一时间不知道说点什么，对张艺兴和吴世勋的事情，他并不知道更多内情。  
大家都本以为，过去了就好了。

张艺兴的脚步渐远，他依稀听得到关门的声音，吱呀～关门声后，再无半点声响。

要论起来，这个位置的房间，张艺兴总想着兴许是原先那位红颜的闺房。  
家具早就换成了新的，床榻温软，垫了鸭绒被。  
张艺兴直直往下倒，他腰受过伤，其实睡太软的床不舒服。  
可是又偏偏的喜欢这种柔软的像能将自己悉数裹挟进去，襁褓一般的“摇篮”。  
床柱上笼着纱，现在已经不是蚊虫肆虐的季节了，因而没有放下来。  
又因着长久的雨季，总有些若有似无的霉味儿。  
张艺兴翻了个身，把被子蒙在了头上。

吴世勋家的客厅，和任何一个新潮的家庭一样。  
张艺兴坐在沙发上，看着面前的红茶冒热气的时候，有一瞬间的恍惚，以为自己陷入了旧时光里。  
坐在他对面的朴灿烈，倚在沙发背上，翘着二郎腿，神色晦暗不明。  
张艺兴神色如常，“朴军长，我家戏园子可是因为您，几天没开过张了。”  
朴灿烈第一次见这个传说中的上海滩新贵，原以为是个土匪流氓般的人物。怎料这人这么斯文，白皮鞋踏在大理石地板上，干净得反光。

“张老板说笑了，您如今家大业大，单那戏园子也不是这一个人儿撑着的。”朴灿烈坐直身子，拽平衣服上的褶皱。  
张艺兴抿嘴低头笑，“倒不是我不愿意送您这个人情……”  
张艺兴勾唇的时候，脸颊上的酒窝若隐若现，引得朴灿烈侧目，他又凑近了些，“我倒是恨自己没先认识张老板。”  
张艺兴往远坐了些，端起桌上的红茶杯，“您家品味倒是不赖，茶杯怪好看的。”  
朴灿烈不接茬，他存着心想看着张艺兴准备说什么话来从自己这里把人要回去。  
只见张艺兴晃了晃茶杯，“我啊，初来乍到，本来想早点来拜见，一直没机会。哪知道朴军长看得上眼……”  
朴灿烈听得想笑。

本来，自己看上个人，带走便带走了。哪有老板敢来自己跟前讨人的。  
可张艺兴不但来了，还要说得清清楚楚这个人情是他要卖给自己的。  
真是个不好招架的角色。

他眯起眼打量着，张艺兴细看也真是俊俏的。  
尤其唇若施朱，嘴角勾着，一副笃定的神色。  
呵，小狐狸。

感受到自己的目光，张艺兴看了回来。  
盯了会儿，自己倒先笑开。朴灿烈也跟着他笑，看着倒是挺像宾主尽欢的样子。

朴灿烈的笑是在看到吴世勋的时候止住的。  
他看到吴世勋下楼之后，从张艺兴身后的方向走来，步子越来越重。  
说来也奇怪，一般自己会客的时候，吴世勋总是躲得远远的，今儿也不知怎么了。  
朴灿烈纳闷，笑声先止住。  
张艺兴不知朴灿烈为什么先正色，直到身后有带着笑的声音传来，“倒第一次见哥哥和客人聊得这么开心。”

他的身子僵了一下，声音一入耳，鸡皮疙瘩就从小腿往上爬。  
他原以为自己挑的时间，是吴世勋怎么都不会在的时候。  
可惜，人好像都是会变的。  
吴世勋的声音里，有点细不可察的愠怒。  
这是亲近的人之间才能察觉到的，张艺兴敏锐的捕捉到了。

吴世勋从下楼开始，不经意瞥了客厅一眼的时候，那个背影就让他怔了会儿。  
是他吗？  
身量比起原来像是更瘦，格子西装是英式风格。  
转头对着朴灿烈笑的时候，酒窝落进吴世勋眼里，吴世勋瞬间咬住了唇。

“小勋，这位是张老板。”朴灿烈挪了挪身子，给吴世勋介绍。  
吴世勋身上的僵硬感在转向张艺兴的时候，逐渐消失，他笑了一下，伸出手，“久仰。”  
张艺兴似乎能清晰的感受到西装下，自己竖起的汗毛，轻轻握了一下吴世勋的指尖，“幸会。”  
何梧跟过来，送上了吴世勋的茶。  
三个人对坐着，倒没什么话题可说。

朴灿烈还想开口，副官进来，不知道附在他耳边说了些什么。  
张艺兴看着朴灿烈的脸色，便起身要告辞。  
“朴军长，那我们改日再见。”张艺兴欠身。  
朴灿烈也站起身来，不过他倒是有了点坏心思，压低了声音，靠近张艺兴的耳朵，“人呢，玩够了自然会好生送回来的。不过，张老板的情，我也承了。”  
说罢，还轻轻的吹了口气。  
只见张艺兴的脸登时就红了起来。  
吴世勋还在两人之间的沙发上坐着，这小动作落在他眼睛里，吴世勋紧了紧拳头。

张艺兴颔了颔首，何梧在前头引着，他抬腿要往门外走。却突然袖子一紧，回头看到自己的衣袖被吴世勋拉住。  
“既然大哥有事，我就帮着送客吧。”吴世勋对着朴灿烈笑了笑，“梧叔，你去帮我泡杯茶，我回来喝。”  
朴灿烈正准备移步到楼上书房去，无暇去多计较，点了点头，“谢谢了。”

吴世勋不管张艺兴答不答应，  
几乎是架着人，往门外走。

出了门，要拐个弯，才能出院子。  
就在两个人走在转角的时候，吴世勋突然转身。  
这个角落，正好挡住了阳光，两人都在阴影里。  
张艺兴被吴世勋突然的转身吓了一跳，整个身子都被逼着贴在墙壁上。

吴世勋伸手，刮了刮他的脸蛋，“好久不见，你倒是依旧。”  
张艺兴打掉吴世勋的手，“你不也一样。”  
吴世勋倒也不气，一只手放在张艺兴的肩上，“又起什么坏心思，勾引我哥么？”  
张艺兴呵了一声，气息喷在吴世勋的脸上，“你就笃定我张艺兴眼里，只容得下你们兄弟二人么？”  
“那你就最好，离我，和我哥远一点。”吴世勋拍了两下张艺兴的肩膀。  
张艺兴出拳，却被吴世勋挡住，“我想怎么样，还轮不到你管吧。”  
吴世勋闻言皱着的眉舒展开，笑了两声，“张艺兴，从前，你说开始就开始，你说结束就结束。在我这里，早就不作数了。”

吴世勋说完，收回手。  
表情又恢复如常，整了整衣领，留张艺兴在原地，自己往屋里走去。

tbc.


End file.
